


Scent of a Rose

by Silentcloister



Category: Ancient History RPF, Ancient Rome - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentcloister/pseuds/Silentcloister
Relationships: Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa & Gaius Julius Caesar Octavianus | Emperor Augustus
Kudos: 2





	Scent of a Rose

“马尔库斯，你可算开机了。我联系不上盖乌斯了。”阿格里帕刚下飞机就接到了梅塞纳斯的电话，对方语气焦躁，说出的话更是让阿格里帕如坠冰窟，“家族这边的事我脱不开身，我们也不能大张旗鼓地去找，让别人发现我们的首领失踪了。”  
“知道了，我会找到他。”

阿格里帕的手机能够随时追踪到屋大维的去向，而位置信息最终定格在城西的郊区。  
这可不是个好消息。即使那一带尤利乌斯家族鲜少涉足，混迹这一行的都对那里的地下交易有所耳闻。  
他独自前往了那里，这样的事交给任何旁人他都无法放心。  
他循着定位来到了一条小巷，这里偏僻，却并不冷清。苔痕从潮湿的地面爬上老旧的房子，在门口站着的男女却都打扮得明艳。  
阿格里帕对于他们而言显然是生面孔，他们有的直接上来招呼，有的释放出Omega的信息素去引诱。阿格里帕皱紧了眉头，本能地排斥这些味道。

“您是在找人吗？”陌生的女人声音从背后响起。他回过头，深棕卷发的女人正站在那里用扇子半遮着脸，似笑非笑。  
见阿格里帕警惕地退后，她拿出手机用手指来回滑动，随后递给他。  
手机中照片上的人让他心头一紧。金发的男人被蒙住双眼，安静地躺在床上像是昏迷了。  
“今天刚逮到的Omega，三十万，不知道您是否感兴趣呢？”  
不对劲，这个女人，以及他回到罗马以后的一切都不对劲。但阿格里帕自信即使是陷阱，他也能够全身而退。  
现在最重要的，是能够见到他。

三十万一晚，在这条巷子里算是天价，但对于尤利乌斯家族的二把手而言不再考虑的范畴。  
女人果然如约带他来到了一间房前，将钥匙递给他。  
他推开门，屋大维就像照片中那样侧卧在床上，好像没了意识。他不由放慢脚步，不让皮鞋踏出太大的声响。他走到床边，轻轻揭开环在屋大维眼周的布，却发现那双蓝色的眼正凝视着自己。  
“盖乌斯，你这是——”  
屋大维猛地起身搂住了他，手指摩挲他的后颈。  
“马尔库斯，你可算来了。”他的声音平静得过分，没有恐惧或愤怒，好像一切尽在掌握。  
阿格里帕刚想开口询问，就感受到颈后传来的刺痛。  
屋大维在向他注射什么东西，他来不及思考更多，昏睡过去。

他再次睁开眼睛时依旧被黑暗包围。他能感受到轻柔环绕双眼的绸布，透过细密质地的缝隙，他依稀分辨出熟悉的剪影。  
“盖乌斯。”阿格里帕开口，声线由于一日的奔波略显沙哑。  
是的，他们自像是起就几乎终日形影不离，他跟在那个瘦削的人身后看他前行的背影，或在枪林弹雨中拥抱他，将他护在墙角。他能认出屋大维，即使仅凭没有色彩的影子。  
但阿格里帕此时能认出他，并不只是因为对方的轮廓。

他嗅到了玫瑰的香气。若有似无，好像在故意撩拨他的心弦。  
他对这种味道再熟悉不过。鲜少有人知道尤利乌斯家族的首领是Omega，而阿格里帕是他这一性征觉醒时唯一在场的人。  
当时恺撒的葬礼刚刚结束不久，他们还在为家族内部的混乱境况焦头烂额。为了确保根基不稳的屋大维的安全，阿格里帕搬进了他的别墅。  
那天他们回到住所时早已精疲力竭，屋大维无力地瘫倒在床上。阿格里帕洗漱完毕后，照例想帮鞋子都没脱的新任家族首领换下衣服，却发觉状况有些不对。  
屋大维的身体陷在床铺中央，双手紧紧抓着被单。潮红爬上他的脸颊，他眉头紧锁，看向接近床边的阿格里帕时，眼神迷茫又无助。  
接着，淡雅的玫瑰香气飘进阿格里帕的鼻腔，又逐渐弥漫了整个卧室。  
情况再明显不过了，一直没有明显第二性征的屋大维被人们理所应当地视作了Beta，但他推迟的分化期在这一晚到来了。  
“我去买抑制剂。”阿格里帕努力忽略Omega的信息素对他造成的影响，转身欲离开时又被拽住了手腕。  
屋大维勉强从床上坐起来，他的手劲不大，手心的温度滚烫。  
“你帮我，马尔库斯。”他的声线因发情期的到来颤抖，但语气不是请求，是不容置疑的命令。  
阿格里帕再也挪不动脚步了，他回头看向屋大维，那双灰蓝的眼总是平静无波，如今蒙着一层雾气，与他对望。  
屋大维抓住他手腕的手开始下移，隔着西装裤的布料碰触到阿格里帕因信息素而挺起的下体。  
于是阿格里帕跪坐在床上，拥抱挑逗他的年轻首领。他从不擅长拒绝屋大维的要求，更何况是现在。他感受到怀中的人解开他的腰带，细腻的手指探进裤子握住他的性器。他将嘴唇覆在Omega的颈间，香气正从那里散发出来。他亲吻着腺体，感受到怀中人的战栗，又张开口，小心翼翼地用牙齿刺穿腺体，听到了屋大维不知是痛处还是满足的轻哼。

谁也没有再提起那一晚，之后几年这样的事再也没有发生过。阿格里帕会将抑制剂随时备好，在屋大维的发情期到来时刻意保持距离。  
偶尔，在参与大型酒宴时他能够嗅到丝丝缕缕的玫瑰气息，这香气在那一个夜晚之后刻进了他的骨髓。他扭头看向身边的屋大维，可对方好像对此浑然不觉，回以他一个不解的眼神：“怎么了吗，马尔库斯？”  
他无可奈何，又不希望周围的任何人察觉到，只得释放自己的信息素将其掩盖。

而如今阿格里帕被蒙住了双眼，双手被绳子漫不经心地绑在身后。他听见飞机的轰鸣声，猜想他们正在屋大维的私人飞机上。  
音响被打开，《Blue Rose》的旋律覆盖了机舱内的杂音。阿格里帕总会在路过的花店流连，花店老板热情地向他介绍不同色彩的玫瑰象征着什么。他记得蓝玫瑰代表着不可能发生的，或是奇迹。但它们被贴心地削去了利刺，花瓣的边缘也在不可避免地干枯。他最终买下了白玫瑰的花种，小心地侍弄，直到枝干爬满了他的围墙。尖刺扎伤了他的手，献血滴落上刚刚盛开的花朵，白色的花瓣也染上了妖冶的红。  
“马尔库斯。”是熟悉的声音。屋大维的剪影离他越来越近，坐在他的身前。他感觉到年轻的黑手党首领正用纤长的手指抚摸他的脸颊，微凉的触感缓缓滑至喉结，在那里停留片刻，又下移解开两颗扣子，探进衬衫在他胸口摩挲。  
他感觉到自己的左耳垂被人含在口中，被温热的舌尖扫过：“马尔库斯。”面前的人又一次唤他，唇间吐出的热气混杂着玫瑰的幽香氤氲在耳畔，他听见了自己狂躁的心跳声。  
“盖乌斯，你这是做什么？”阿格里帕深吸了口气，努力让自己的声音保持镇静。  
“你猜我们在哪儿？”屋大维答非所问。  
“你的私人飞机。”  
“是的，我在这里新安置了床。”  
“你还没有回答我的问题。”阿格里帕有点恼火了，“根本没有什么失踪，都是你安排的戏码，对吗？”现在想来整个过程充斥了太多疑点和漏洞，屋大维哪里是那么容易被掳走的人物。只是他关心则乱，被一步步诱导进这个地方。  
“你怎么不说，你借口去希腊出差，结果在以色列待了多久？”屋大维也抬高了声音。  
他起身离开，阿格里帕听到瓶塞被启瓶器拔出的声响，然后是酒瓶与玻璃杯的碰撞。  
“你出差这么久，应该为你接风的。”屋大维端着高脚杯回到他的身边，却并没有为阿格里帕解开双手的打算。他仰头灌了一口酒，阿格里帕能透过绸布看到他优雅的颈线。  
然后，阿格里帕的下巴被他捏住，对方柔软的嘴唇顺势贴了上来。Omega柔软的舌头探进他的口中，他尝到了几滴香槟，剩下的几乎都顺着两人的下巴流到了身上。但屋大维不管这些，用舌尖将阿格里帕干裂的嘴唇舔得湿润，才与他分开。

音乐不知何时切换到了《Goldberg Variations》，他们踏进教堂时总能听到的管风琴版本。屋大维时常调侃，他们每个周日早上去做礼拜时，手上总会多几条人命，子弹贯穿太阳穴喷溅出的血液甚至染红过教堂的圣象，这不是很讽刺吗？  
“那就让我们在上帝的见证下，一同下地狱吧。”阿格里帕无所谓地回他。

“你的衣服湿了。”屋大维说。  
阿格里帕的衬衫被解开，刚刚在他唇间跳舞的舌尖开始在他的身上作乱，将酒液流淌过的地方一一舔舐干净。  
Omega手心的温度随着信息素的浓度升高，手指探进他的裤子握住了早就硬挺的下身。  
“马尔库斯，我有时会想，你的无动于衷是因为忍耐力太好，还是对我毫无兴趣呢？”  
阿格里帕纷乱的思绪还没有好好理解这句话，就因下体被湿热包裹的快感而倒吸口气。

屋大维并不太情愿做这种事。但当他仰起头，看到阿格里帕忍耐的表情和紧绷的唇线，又张口让Alpha的性器探进自己嘴里，有意无意地让舌头扫过顶端。  
他没什么经验，不知道接下来要怎么办的时候，脸被一双手捧住。他被人拽起来，面前的阿格里帕已经摘下蒙住眼睛的布料，双眼中压抑着火焰。  
那拙劣的绳结阿格里帕早就可以挣脱，他只是想看看屋大维到底在打什么主意。  
“玩够了吗？”他将屋大维推倒在床上，与他四目相对。  
后者又抬起手臂环住他：“没有。”屋大维半支起上身，在Alpha的颈侧咬了一口，“我不像你，在国外有大把的时间享乐。”  
“希律是个Alpha。” 阿格里帕叹了口气，“他还有不少Omega。”  
“所以？”  
“他对我们的生意很感兴趣，我只是在想我们可以拓展一些业务。”  
屋大维没有再说话，阿格里帕看得出他眼神中赌气的成分逐渐消散了。

“我听说有不少人想给你介绍Omega。”屋大维感受到男人因常年持枪而带着薄茧的手指探进他的私处，努力咽下险些抑制不住的轻哼。  
“啊，他们觉得我也快三十岁了，该成个家了。”阿格里帕轻柔地开拓着Omega身下的穴口。  
“没有哪个是你看上的——嗯……”阿格里帕的动作突然重了些，屋大维的质问就这样被打断了。  
“也有不少人劝你找个女性Beta，生个继承人吧？”  
“不一定要找个人来生，我就是被父亲收养的。”阿格里帕的信息素陡然增强，带着海洋的味道将屋大维包裹，让他说话的声音都变得绵软。他扬起一丝坏笑，佯做认真地对覆在他身上的Alpha说，“不如我也把你收养了，一切不就都解决了吗？”  
他满意地看着阿格里帕愈发复杂的表情，然后发觉填满下身的手指被抽走了。Alpha将头埋在他的颈侧，湿热的鼻息打在他的腺体上痒痒的，被体液浸湿的手指握住了他的腰际。  
“我不希望早早死去让你独自留下。”阿格里帕的声线低哑,“但我也不敢想象继承你的位置，自己独活。”  
“所以啊，盖乌斯，你愿意要一个我们的孩子吗？”

他们的躯体交叠在一起，他们在接吻的短暂间隙喘息，然后再次啃噬彼此的嘴唇。  
被Alpha进入时，屋大维有一瞬间的晃神。他在两人的喘息间听到了音响在播放唱诗班的歌谣，好像与他们在做的事格格不入，又好像是量身定做。

“I am the day, soon to be born. I am the light before the morning.”

阿格里帕在他的体内律动，他拥抱着Alpha，迎合着对方的动作，直到某个陌生的入口被碰触，酸痛的感觉让他微微皱眉，又用脚尖触碰Alpha的腰侧，示意他不要停下。

“I am the night that will be dawn. I am the end and the beginning.”

他的生殖腔被捅开，他张开嘴却发不出声音，朦胧的雾气凝结成泪水从眼角滑落。

“I am the Alpha and Omega. The night and day, the first and last.”

滚烫的热液灌入他的生殖腔。他颈侧的腺体被Alpha的牙齿刺穿，他感受到暖流自那里流淌到全身。  
他想起曾经读过的故事，在他们信仰的神诞生之前，有神话说人们最初是两两相连的，他们被分开，终其一生找寻失散的另一半。他们是彼此的Alpha与Omega，他们的结合是生命最初的形态，是茫然探寻的终焉。

“这趟飞机是去哪里的。”他们窝在床上，阿格里帕问无力地靠在怀中的人。  
“马其顿。”屋大维想起了什么，又不满地瞟了阿格里帕一眼，“本来想等你回来我们就去度假。”  
“那你也不需要把我绑过来。”  
屋大维承认这现在看来有些多此一举，但这绝不全是他的问题。  
“你还不着急吗？盖乌斯。”他记得阿格里帕离开两个月后，梅塞纳斯瘫在他别墅的沙发里语重心长，“马尔库斯在希腊的任务明明半个月就可以完成，可他到现在还没有回来。”  
“哦，他和我说了，要临时去以色列办点事。”屋大维对此没有表现出过多的担忧。  
“你都没有听说吗？他在以色列的时候一直都和那个叫希律的家伙待在一起。”  
屋大维扬起眉毛：“所以？”  
“据说他们还一同旅行，在同一栋别墅住过。”梅塞纳斯摆出恨铁不成钢的表情，“外界传闻希律是个Beta，但谁能确定他是不是和你一样——”看到屋大维端起酒杯的手微微颤抖，他适时地住口了。  
“你要去哪里？”梅塞纳斯问朝屋外走的屋大维。  
“出去透透气，这里太闷了。”  
“你不想听听我的建议吗？”梅塞纳斯提高了声音。  
一只脚已经踏出门外的屋大维又退了回来。

“这都要怪梅塞纳斯。”机舱里的屋大维迷迷糊糊地嘟哝完这一句，靠在阿格里帕的臂弯里睡着了。

远在罗马办公室里的梅塞纳斯打了个喷嚏。  
傍晚时分，他整理好桌上的文件，起身伸了个懒腰准备回家，身边的座机就在这时响了。  
“马尔库斯？”他优雅地拾起听筒。  
“这一切都是你和盖乌斯的合谋，对吗？”阿格里帕站在酒店的阳台，面向被夕阳染红的大海，语气中是掩饰不住的轻快。  
“这难道不是正合你意吗。”梅塞纳斯甚至有些得意，“你们来回躲避试探的样子看得我真着急。”  
“某种程度上我该感谢你。”阿格里帕说，“但我们暂时回不了罗马了，过几天希律的家族有代表过去，麻烦你接待一下。”  
阿格里帕在梅塞纳斯的哀嚎还没有结束时就挂断了电话。他回头看到屋大维刚刚从床上爬起来，跪坐在原地揉着眼睛。  
或许是身处远离家族事务的地方，他罕见地显得毫无防备，一双淡蓝的眸子看着向他走来的阿格里帕，他问：“是不是该吃晚饭了？”  
阿格里帕笑着向他伸出手，将他从床上拉起来。

三个月后一个晴朗的午后，梅塞纳斯正在自家的客厅一手捧着诗集，一手端着红酒，酒杯随着胶片音箱中传来的古典乐晃动。忙完了棘手的事务，他决定给自己好好放个假。  
他的愉快心情就这样持续了几个小时，直到他收到了一封加密信函。  
他拆开来取出里面的信件，在阅读的同时表情由轻松变得复杂。待阅读完毕，他抓起手边的座机听筒拨通了一个号码。  
“贺拉斯吗？是的我想找你聊聊，关于你之前提到的那本书。  
“既然主角的形象还没有确定，我建议你将他设定成一个Beta。  
没错，他最好能在故事中披荆斩棘，排除万难，获得了伟大的成就并最终与真爱终成眷属。”  
在得到了贺拉斯肯定的回答后，他满意地挂断电话。  
他想这个世界对于Beta的忽视已经太久了，是时候让他们站起来了。  
腹诽良久后，他还是仔细地将信件放在摊开的书页间，走出房间准备再去开一瓶酒。  
风穿过打开了一条缝的窗子，翻开了几页书，露出了夹在其中的明信片。那上面是阳光耀眼的海岸，高大的男人正对着镜头笑得灿烂。而金发的家族首领背对着镜头，只不情愿地露出侧脸，他微微仰头看着身边的男人，阳光悄然描摹出他微笑的唇角。


End file.
